The Boy Behind the Scar
by impression
Summary: We all know that Draco hates the boy who lives, but does he really hate Harry Potter? Slight slash implications, and kinda dark


The Boy Behind the Scar  
by Minako  
  
Harry Potter is so totally not mine that it's funny. The books  
were written by the ever amazing JK Rowling. ^_^  
  
Ok, this one has very light slashy implications, Harry/Draco,  
the way it should be. ^_^ And it's written from Draco's POV.  
  
-------  
  
Define beautiful... perfect... for me it's eyes that go on  
forever. Pools of forest green that you could lose yourself in. Windows  
to a soul that has been tormented time and time again. Impurity and  
uncleanliness make their way out from the darkness in the centre,  
causing small golden flecks, and smaller flecks of something darker.  
Something sinister... something irresistable.  
  
Raven black hair that falls boyishly wherever it likes, giving  
an impression of innocence in contrast to the tired and tortured eyes.  
A tangle of darkness that is shocking when compared to the pale skin  
beneath it. Smooth skin with a long, jagged imperfection on its  
surface. A red streak that marks the end of innocence. Akin to lightning,   
it makes the person. It makes the hero. It makes the Boy Who Lived...  
  
But who is the raven haired wonder behind the scar?  
  
Someone sinister, I think... someone like me. Someone who has  
so blurred the line between good and evil that they can no longer be  
sure as to which path it is they wander. Someone who would break all  
the rules just to prove that they could, who would never accept  
failure. Someone who would die just trying to prove that they are   
worthy. So desperate to be accepted... to be loved.  
  
Perhaps that is why he is the way he is. The name alone is  
loved by so many. People who know him, and people who don't. People who  
have just heard brief stories. Small children who are told about him as  
comfort in the night to soothe the terror winding its way around their  
innocent hearts.  
  
Innocence. He is used as the beakon of light, the proof that  
good can rise above evil. But at what cost? A small child witnessing  
the murder of both parents only to nearly kill the one who killed them?  
He is no better than the Dark Lord, and he is the only one who knows  
it. One can see the doubt in his eyes as he speaks, as he avoids his  
fame, as he blushes. One can tell that he wonders sometimes if he's  
worthy of being so many people's hope when in all reality, he's no  
better than the one he allegedly destroyed.  
  
I see the darkness in him. I see it, I feel it, and I  
understand it. I love it. I hate his persona. I hate the Boy Who Lived.   
The saviour of the wizarding world... what about all those whose lives   
were destroyed? What about those whose families were suddenly hated and  
feared openly because they had been fighting on the wrong side? Those  
whose children were isolated because they were no longer good enough to  
be friends with the others? Those whose families were torn apart as  
some were imprisoned while others were let free? Those who are only now  
returning to what they once were? What about all those lives that he  
destroyed?  
  
He carries that burden. He's caused suffering for more people  
than even he knows. Deserved suffering, yes, but suffering nonetheless.  
I hate the Boy Who Lived. Oh, but the boy behind the scar. The  
beautiful boy with the shadows under his brilliant green eyes, and the  
unbrushed hair. The boy who never knew innocence as young children do.  
The boy who grew up without family, without friends, without love. The  
boy who knows what it's like to feel the suffering he's caused.  
  
I would choose him over the Dark Lord because he is a product  
of what he's done. He has suffered the same fate as those he punished  
when he defeated the darkness all those years ago. He has felt pain and  
isolation like I have. That is why I love him.  
  
I would happily kill the Boy Who Lived... but I would die for  
Harry Potter.  
  
-------  
  
Dude, first Harry Potter fic that I've written that I liked...  
well, I liked the Ron/Harry one too... but it reminded me a bit too  
much of a certain Utena fic... besides, Harry and Draco all the way  
baby! ^_^  
Anyway, C&C are welcome, kind crits are ok, but flames make me  
cry.  
This is what I'm doing during my exams... it's a mystery to me   
as to how I'm doing as well as I am.... 


End file.
